


idle thinking & co-existence

by gael_itarille



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gael_itarille/pseuds/gael_itarille
Summary: Irina was...nice to have around.





	idle thinking & co-existence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about Irina and Karasuma's home life- a small snippet into what i imagine might happen between them. I had a suggestion about a vampire au- but I'm not experienced with that and I don't feel I'd pay it justice. Sorry about that!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

She dropped the cup of coffee on his desk unceremoniously- the dark liquid sloshing inside its foam container. Karasuma glanced up at her skeptically. Footsteps heavy- she dragged herself into their _shared_ apartment -somehow they actually went through with that plan- and flung her bag onto the chair. Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked his roommate up and down. There was a fresh bruise on her forearm, and a bit of redness covering her knuckles. So she had been training again. He was...proud, he supposed. But she was definitely overworking herself. He sighed. 

He wondered, sometimes, what she was trying to prove. Sure, she did the dishes and the laundry and cooked dinner on most nights, which was useful- but it seemed like so much effort for an arrangement he had dreamed up on a whim. Although...he didn't exactly regret it. But nonetheless, it was odd. Perhaps she was trying to prove her worth? Despite her initially ignorant attitude- she was insecure. Her time in Serbia and under Lovro's care had reinforced that. She was scared, it seemed- scared of this being a dalliance crafted during sunset and shattered when the sun rose again. Yet, this wasn't fleeting. He wouldn't...mind her staying as long as she liked; days, months, years. Her company wasn't deplorable- though her current despondence was the opposite. Karasuma continued his work- lips coming back to the lid of the coffee cup. He knows what she'll do once she finishes resting. She'll get up, weary, but determined- gather pots and pans, and put together an acceptable meal using the mess in their pantry. She stands, and does just that.

Dinner is nice. They make idle chit-chat- pleasantries turning into actual conversations about anything that seems suitable. There are no candles; no music in the background, but she laughs, and that's good enough. Dinner... is nice.

After the dishes are scrubbed -once again, by her- Irina heads into her closet, carefully selecting a dress for tomorrow's evening party. It's a formal event; the tenth anniversary of The Ministry of Defence. Jelavić stays in her bedroom for a while- probably slipping on a plethora of things to display her affluence. She leaves her living quarters, however, in a pale pink-grey gown. She looks...attractive in it; the way the fabric flows around her curves and the slit at her thigh bestowing her with a sense of allure. She's always had that, he supposes, but he hasn't paid any attention to it until... recently. His roommate glides into the bathroom, searching through her extensive cosmetic collection to find a lipstick to complete her ensemble. Irina catches him staring from the mirror, and meets his glance. He says nothing- silent even when disappointment makes a brief appearance in her expression. She finishes her task, grabbing the small tube and heading out the door to retreat into her room. She's simply a step away from her destination when he stops her.

He doesn't say much, really, just- "It suits you."

But it's something, and he sees her smile genuinely before she closes the door. 

She comes out after a few minutes, and he's not dissatisfied with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
